Ultraman The First Regenerate: The Ultraseven Saga
by Neon Genesis Guyver III
Summary: URE sends its most powerful monster after Ultraman. Just when all hope seems lost, a red Ultra appears. but is the mysterious Ultraseven friend or foe? Read UTFR ch 5 before reading this. FINISHED!
1. Invincible Zetton The Second Ultraman

**Ultraman the First Regenerate **

**_The Ultraseven Saga_**

Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Ultraman, Tsuburaya does.

AN: please read Ch 5 of the main story before reading this.

* * *

Previously on Ultraman the First Regenerate-

As he rose, something caught his attention. Hovering in the distance he saw a red figure with a silver face. He paused in mid air to confirm what he saw, but the figure had disappeared…

… _It almost looked like… _he thought_ … like another… Ultraman…_

* * *

Heaven, Sovereign Nation of the URE, former North America

Vice Minister Graham scoured as he stood in the elevator. He was traveling down into the subterranean levels of the secret research complex. As it descended, tubes containing incomplete mutations passed across the glass screen. He paid no mind to them however.

In his mind, the minister ran over all the attacks that had failed. Bemular, Edenodon, Seamera, all beaten. He grit his teeth as he thought of the one responsible. _Ultraman…_ "Because of that alien's interference, our plans to destroy Valhalla have been completely foiled," he muttered to himself. Then he thought to the most recent operation, the attack with Red King and Chandlar. Although they hadn't counted on Red King cannibalizing Chandlar, that mission had actually been successful. Although he knew the Valhallan's likely thought they had won the day, it was actually a victory for the URE. "Now Ultraman," he said, "you shall know defeat."

The elevator stopped. Graham stepped out and walked into a hallway. The hall lead to a sealed chamber. Placing a hand on a scanner, Graham was allowed access. He entered into a laboratory with several white-coated scientists.

One of the Scientists walked up to him. "Welcome, Vice Minister."

Graham nodded in acknowledgement. "How's it coming?" He asked sternly.

"We've already altered the skin with the new Specium resistant composition we tested with Mutant #801. We made adjustments to add to its sturdiness and ensure that it is not as easily defeated. Along with the cybernetic enhancements, it should easily subdue our target."

"When will it be ready?"

"Within the week."

Graham walked forward. The lab had a window which he stared through to the topic of their conversation. Outside the lab was a massive glass chamber. Looking through it, Graham saw a gigantic red crystalline structure. Light ran along it from the inside, illuminating it slowly.

Graham stared and gave a satisfied grin. "Bio-mechanical Destroyer, Model: Z-10. With this, Ultraman shall be no more."

_"ZEH…TAWN"_

* * *

Usagi Shundou soaked his rag in the soap bucket before returning it to the side of his Odin. He had agreed to help clean up the craft after their last recon. Luckily, the fighter wasn't too dirty and cleaned off easily. After wiping the side, Usagi got off the ladder he had used and moved it.

He turned. "Okay Pygmon, hit it!"

Standing on a neighboring rig, the little monster growled gladly and lifted the hose it was holding in its bony claws. It turned it on and shot water at the vehicle, cleaning it off of suds. Some of the spray managed to bounce onto Usagi, who laughed as he was splashed.

"Pyg, cut it out!" He called out.

Pygmon gave a raspy laugh as it shut off the hose. It continued laughing at its human friend.

"Very funny," said Usagi, still smiling. He went to get a towel when another officer walked up.

"Privet Shundou Sir," said the officer.

"Yeah," replied Usagi informally.

"Someone's here to visit you. She was listed on your visitors."

Usagi looked at him in confusion. Then, a young woman moved from behind the man.

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise. "Erica-chan."

"Hey, Usagi," she replied.

Usagi was speechless for a moment. Noticing the officer standing to the side, he cleared his throat. "Thank you, you can leave."

Nodding, the soldier left.

Things were quiet for a moment. Both stood and stared away awkwardly, unsure what to say.

Usagi spoke first. "You look good," he said.

"Thanks," Erica replied. "You look… wet."

She giggled a bit as Usagi looked over his soaked jumpsuit. He joined a bit in the laughter.

"Yeah, well. I had a little mishap cleaning the fighter."

Erica laughed more. She settled down and smiled lightly. "It's good to see you again Usagi."

"You too," he replied. "I hadn't seen you at school."

"Well," Erica said, holding the sound. "I had my schedule changed so we have no classes together."

"Oh," Usagi said sullenly.

Again, awkward silence.

Erica sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No," Replied Usagi quickly. "I mean… it's no bother really. I'm actually happy to see you."

Erica smiled softly at that. "I'm glad too," she said. "It's just… AHHHH!"

Erica had looked past Usagi, just as Pygmon got down from its rig. It screeched back Usagi turned and saw what had scared her and sighed in exasperation.

"Pygmon…" he said. "you know you can't just jump out like that in front of new people."

Usagi nearly jumped in surprise when Erica latched onto him. "What is that?" She asked nervously.

Usagi smiled in light bemusement. "Erica, this is Pygmon, Science Patrol's new mascot." He motioned to the monster, then motioned to Erica. "Pygmon, this is Erica."

The monster walked nervously towards them and extended a bony hand. Reluctantly, Erica reached out and shook hands with the little monster. She then made a hesitant move to pet it.

"Go ahead," said Usagi. "Pet it. It won't bite."

Erica moved her hand forward and ran it across on of Pygmon's scales. The little monster purred under her touch. This caused Erica to smile a bit and she continued to pet the creature.

"See," Usagi said as he joined her. "Pyg wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, unless it thought you could eat it."

Erica laughed at that.

* * *

Usagi and Erica walked along an elevated walk. They leaned on the rail and looked out at the fighters below. They were silent for a time, just thinking of what to say.

"So," Usagi said, breaking the silence. "How have you been?"

"Okay," she replied.

A brief silence.

"Usagi?" she said.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Is it hard for you, fighting I mean?"

He sighed. "Not as hard as it is for the front guys. Ultraman has been lucky, only a few monsters have shown up. And I have a good team fighting beside me."

"I'm glad," she said. "I'm glad you're doing well."

Usagi looked at her. "Is that all?" He asked.

She sighed and turned away from him. "I still don't know if I can handle this. All this stuff has really screwed with my mind." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I just needed to see you again. I just had to know you were doing okay."

Usagi nodded. "I'm glad. Don't worry, I'll blow away an army of monsters before I allow myself to die."

Erica nodded sullenly.

"Want me to see you out?" Usagi asked.

Erica shook her head. "I'll see myself out," she said. She began walking away. She then paused a second and said, "I'll pray for you."

"Arigato."

She continued walking away.

Usagi sighed in frustration. He began to walk in the other direction when the alarms in the base went off.

"Emergency Situation! Pilots Scramble! Emergency Situation! Pilots Scramble!"

Instinctively, Usagi ran to the command room.

* * *

In the Command room, Usagi found Reilly, Donahue, Janson and Hayata, as well as Colonel Xander. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Not yet," replied Hayata. He turned to Xander. "Colonel?"

Xander stepped forward. We just received radar confirmation of a URE carrier shuttle flying over the Atlantic at high speed. It's headed straight for us."

"Let me guess," said Reilly. "It's carrying a monster isn't it?"

Xander nodded. "All scanners are detecting signs of giant life signs. Safe to say this ship is carrying a monster. We're sending all available fighters to attack it before it reaches land-side. Reilly, Shundou, I want you boys to join them in the your Odin. If it does reach the mainland, we'll have Thor on standby.

"Roger!" replied Reilly and Shundou.

"Everyone else, stay here and remain at ready." Xander stood straight. "VICTORY Standby!"

"ROGER!"

* * *

The massive ship flew steadily over the sea. It made amazing time flying towards its destination. A squad of mechanized fighters flew in formation around it until a series of blasts shot across its hull.

A squad of Odins flew towards the ship, guns blazing. A dogfight ensued between the Odins and the URE fighters.

Inside the carrier's bridge, the robot captain made a call to its home-base.

"_Yes captain?" _came Graham's voice.

"_We have engaged enemy troops as predicted,"_ replied the Robot.

_"What is the force strength?"_

_"Over one-hundred fighters present. The new battleship is not present."_

"_Excellent,"_ replied Graham. _"How long until you are in launch range?"_

"_Not long sir," _It said. _"Less than ten minutes now."_

"_I want no hesitation!"_ Commanded Graham. _"Once you get in range launch immediately!"_

_"Roger sir!"_

* * *

Outside, the Odins were maneuvering around fighters. In their Fighter Reilly and Usagi found themselves dogged by an enemy fighter. Usagi tried his hardest to steer them out of the situation.

"This guy won't quit riding our ass!!" Called Reilly.

Their ship shook from impact.

"We can't take too much of this!" Called Usagi.

Suddenly, the pursuing ship was shot down. A trio of three red fighters shot past them.

"The Valkyries!" Exclaimed Usagi.

"Man those birds never looked prettier!" said Reilly.

"The pilots or the planes?" Usagi replied humorously.

"BOTH!"

* * *

Inside the ship's cockpit, the robot captain sat in its command chair, waiting. The ship shook under fire from enemy missiles. A beacon began to flash on its panel.

"_Launch position reached."_ It said as it typed in commands. _"Awakening Z-10 now."_

* * *

Inside the ship's hold, an electrical charge ran into a large form. A gigantic red crystalline structure shone in the dark.

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

* * *

_"Mutant Z-10, release."_

* * *

From outside, all who watched were shocked as the carrier vessel blasted apart. It was shocking because they had yet to inflict fatal damage on the machine.

Usagi's eyes went wide as he watched something break out of the machine. "Kami-sama."

A gigantic green colored monster broke out of the ship's destroyed hull. As it fell, the monster's back opened like an insect's shell and a pair of semi-translucent dactylic wings extended from under it. It also revealed a pair of indents, which widened and exploded with thruster-like blasts. The monster then shot off like a jet towards mainland.

Reilly stared after the creature's path. "Why do get the distinct impression we just got played?" He asked angrily.

"Because we just got played," replied Usagi with equal scorn.

* * *

Back at the base, the remaining Science Patrollers and Xander awaited word from the strike force. They heard a beeping.

"Call from the battle," said a tech. "It's Shundou and Reilly."

"Put them through," said Xander.

"On audio sir."

"What's the word boys?" he asked.

"_It was a trap Colonel!"_ Shouted Reilly over the comm._ "The monster can fly, and it's headed straight towards you! Bastard mechs only sent the monster by carrier to distract us and pull us away from the city! No way we'll catch it before it gets there!"_

Xander sighed in frustration. "Come back as quickly as humanly possible!" he ordered. "We'll do the best we can at our end."

_"Roger sir!"_

Xander turned to a tech. "Prepare the Thor for launch!" he said.

"Yes sir!" replied the tech.

"Let's mobilize all remaining fighters! Prepare for battle!"

* * *

It was dusk, and the city was quiet. An alert had everyone in shelters for fear of a monster attack. A low roar could be heard in the sky. A single person stood out in the street. He had long blond hair and wore a black leather coat. He watched as a large dark form descended on the city.

The creature hovered over the street before allowing itself to drop. It folded its wings and shut its back again. The monster was predominantly dark green in color, with silvery ring-like flesh on its arms and thighs. It stood on green reptilian feet. It's arms ended in green metallic pincers. It's back had a brown beetle-like shell with silvery spots across it. It's chest had a large yellow-colored dome split vertically down the middle. It's head had no visible mouth or any recognizable features common of normal animals. It did have a pair of long yellow horns and a long red crystalline "eye" running up its head. Light ran along this in an artificial manner.

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

The monster walked slowly down the street. It's movements were almost mechanical as it walked along. A building came into its path and it punched through it casually before continuing forward. It walked with intent through the city. Suddenly, a series of laser blasts ran across its skin. Unflinching, the monster turned to see the Thor flying above it.

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

* * *

Inside the ship, the Patrollers and Xander looked down at the strange attacker.

"What is it?" asked Janson.

"Pull up a full scan please," said Donahue.

A scan appeared on the screen in front of him. Infra red showed many cold spots in its body as well as warm spots. Other scans showed huge amounts of metal inside.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed. "It's a cyborg!"

"A robot?" asked Xander.

"A bio-mechanical super-monster," Donahue replied.

"Unbelievable," said Hayata.

"Charge Mjolnir!" Commanded Xander. "All guns open fire!"

* * *

The ship fired at the monster with all it had. The monster turned and raised its arms. _"ZEH-TAWN!"_ Blasts shot from barrels in its arms. The Thor charged its main gun and laid down its anchors after dodging the shots.

* * *

"Fire Mjolnir!" commanded Xander.

* * *

The Specium weapon shot at the monster. It quickly raised its arms to its shoulders. The blast connected with a translucent energy field which quickly formed around the monster. It disbursed over the barrier and was repelled.

* * *

Donahue watched this in amaze. "A force-field. It has a force-field!" He exclaimed.

"Dear God!" said Hayata.

"Fall back!" Shouted Xander.

* * *

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

The monster's "eye" glowed bright red before releasing a flaming energy ball at the ship. The Thor barely dodged the shot. The monster moved to shoot again before being shot in the back by a missile.

_"ZEH-TAWN"_

It turned to see a squad of Odins baring down on it. All the fighters shot at the giant beast. It shot back with its arm-guns and fire blasts.

The Fighters dodged and attacked the monster with all they had. The Valkyries came at it and launched a flurry of missiles at it. It raised its shield to block them and then fired at the ships. The trio barely dodged the shot.

In their Odin, Reilly and Usagi did their best to help. However, during the fight they found themselves in the path of one of the monster's guns. Their wing was clipped by a shot and the plane began to destabilize.

"Crap!" shouted Reilly. "Time to eject!"

Usagi nodded and grabbed the handle of the ejector. They ejected from the fighter and parachutes floated them to the ground. Usagi found himself separated from Reilly when he landed and quickly made for an alleyway to transform. He found one and made to grab the Beta Capsule. However, he soon saw a man with long blond hair close to where he was. The man disappeared around a corner as Usagi ran to check on him. When he turned the corner the man was gone.

"That's weird," Usagi said thoughtfully. "Why was he not in the shelter?"

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

Usagi returned his attention to the monster. Without a second thought, he drew his hand into his jacket and pulled out the capsule. He raised it above his head and pressed the button.

* * *

A red vortex appeared. Ultraman flew out and landed a flying kick on the monster. He got into a fighting stance as the monster righted itself.

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

Inside the Thor everyone was suddenly excited at the appearance of the silver superhero.

Ultraman ran at the monster full force. However, the creature held its ground and Ultraman was knocked back. He got back on his feet and punched the monster across the face several times. He then gripped his hands in pain, as the monster's face was as hard as steel. The monster punched him in the gut, knocking him down again.

* * *

On the ground, Reilly watched in fear. "Come on!" he said. "Take it down Ultraman!"

* * *

Ultraman stood again as the monster began shooting fire-blasts again. He dodged the shots as they hit a nearby building, then quickly threw an energy disk. The monster erected its barrier and the disk shattered against it. Ultraman flinched in shock. The Monster quickly shot at Ultraman with its arm-guns.

Ultraman ran at it again. The two wrestled, but Ultraman was at an obvious disadvantage. He was tossed into a building, hard. The monster walked up to see the status of the alien. It didn't expect a laser blast at close range. It staggered back from the blast as Ultraman stood. He thrust his arms to the left, then raised them over his head, gathering power. _Specium Slayer Light Stream!_ He brought his arms into the plus position and fired at the monster.

The beam struck it in the chest before it could raise a shield. It took all of the blast. Just about everyone who watched this thought the fight was over. However, when Ultraman stopped firing, the monster was still standing. The dome on its chest glowed bright. It raised its arms and white energy gathered between its arms. A blast of specium energy shot out from its body and struck Ultraman.

The hero was knocked back hard by the blast. He fell to his knees as his timer started to flash. The pain was so intense, he fell completely to the ground.

* * *

The blond man watched from the ground as the monster walked up and kicked Ultraman. He took off his glasses, revealing an Asian face. "What now, Ma'un?"

_

* * *

_

"ZEH-TAWN!"

Ultraman groaned in pain as the monster kicked him. It stepped back and made to fire at him again.

* * *

The man pulled a small red mask from his coat. He held it out in front of him as the monster charged its eye.

"DUA!"

He thrust it to his face and was consumed in red light.

* * *

The monster was about to fire when a red flash of light appeared. Then it was struck by a streak of silver. The silver streak hit it hard and fast and knocked it off its feet. The streak then flew back to its source. The giant figure was slightly blurred in the light of the setting sun. as the sun set lower, it became clearer. Ultraman flinched in shock.

The giant was predominantly red except for his face, chest-plate and lines that ran down his body to his thighs which were all silver. He had red armoring on his arms and legs. His chest plate extended all around his upper torso, with extensions over his shoulders. His face featured a rectangular jaw and an indent in which its eyes sat. A blue circular gem sat in the middle of his forehead. His fin extended over the back of his head and had a flat front-end, making it a wedge-shape.

* * *

The Thor crew were stunned at what they saw.

"Is that for real?" asked Janson.

"Holy mother!" said Donahue.

* * *

On the ground, Reilly saw the new giant and was astounded.

"A second… Ultraman."

* * *

The red giant stepped forward towards the monster. He passed Ultraman who watched it in shock.

_Ultora… Se'ban_

_"ZEH-TAWN!"_

The monster had gotten up and moved to attack. It's swipe was blocked and its face punched by Se'ban. The giant got into a fighting stance as the monster attacked again. This time he pulled it into a shoulder throw and tossed it to the ground. The monster rose and fired a flame blast. Se'ban flipped out of the way as it hit pavement. He then reached up and put both hands beside his fin then tossed it at the monster like a boomerang.

The monster raised its barrier and the fin scratched against it, flying under unknown power. Se'ban ran and kicked the fin, causing it to crack through the barrier and lodge itself in the dome on the monster's chest. The monster roared in pain as the damaged dome sparked.

"_ZEHHH-TAWHHN!!"_

It raised its arms and tried to aim its guns. Se'ban placed the index and middle fingers of his hands next to the jewel on his head, which fired a thin white beam. The beam quickly severed both arms, causing the monster to growl with more pain.

Se'ban extended his hand. Suddenly, his fin burst from the monster's chest and flew into his hand. He reattached it to his head then crossed his arms over his chest. He then thrust them out to the sides, light emanating from his finger-tips. He bent his elbows and clenched his fists. Light flowed into his arms, charging them. _Specium Slayer…_ He swung his arms around and then moved them together, putting his left hand under his right elbow and forming an L with his arms …_Wide Shot!_ A blast of specium shot from Se'ban's whole right arm. The blast hit the monster full force. It tried to stand against it, but the blast was over-powering it.

"_ZEH… TAWHHHHHN!"_

The monster exploded in a powerful blast. All who watched sighed in relief. Reilly leaped up and shouted in happy excitement.

Ultraman stood and walked towards Se'ban. He extended a hand in gratitude. _Thanks Se'ban._ Usagi said telepathically. _I really…_

_Usagi! Get away from him!_

_Huh?_

Se'ban gripped Ultraman's arm and pulled him into a face punch. The hero staggered as the red Ultra laid down more punches, knocking him off his feet. Safe to say everyone was shocked by this.

Se'ban stood over the knocked down hero. _Ultora Ma'un, by the laws of Ultora and the allied Ul system, I hereby place you under arrest._

To Be Continued…

* * *

OOH, Suspense. The first part of my Ultraman The First Regenerate special. Hope people like it.

Next Chapter: The Battle of Giants, Ultraman VS Ultraseven. Who will win? What will be the price?

Kaiju in this chapter:

Zetton


	2. Ultraman VS Ultraseven

**Ultraman the First Regenerate**

**_The Ultraseven Saga_**

Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultraman

* * *

Previously:

Ultraman stood and walked towards Se'ban. He extended a hand in gratitude. _Thanks Se'ban._ Usagi said telepathically. _I really…_

_Usagi! Get away from him!_

_Huh?_

Se'ban gripped Ultraman's arm and pulled him into a face punch. The hero staggered as the red Ultra laid down more punches, knocking him off his feet. Safe to say everyone was shocked by this.

Se'ban stood over the knocked down hero. _Ultora Ma'un, by the laws of Ultora and the allied Ul system, I hereby place you under arrest._

* * *

The Patrollers in the Thor watched in total shock as the red Ultraman attacked the first Ultraman. They were absolutely amazed that the being who had helped defeat that monster was now attacking their hero.

"Why?" asked Janson. "Why attack one of his own?"

Hayata looked down at Ultraman. He read the uneasiness in his position. "Looks like he doesn't know either," he observed out loud.

* * *

Usagi lifted himself off the ground in pain. He still couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked up at Se'ban. _Why?_ He asked. _Why is Ma'un under arrest?!_

Se'ban flinched a bit. He realized the thoughts he was sensing weren't that of Ultora Ma'un. _A human host?_ He said._ How unexpected. Regardless we have to return to the Ul system. Human, I offer you the chance to walk away from all this. It is none of your concern._

_Like hell its…_ Usagi tried to stand, but stumbled. He looked down. His timer was flashing even faster.

_You can't keep fighting Usagi,_ said Ma'un.

_Yeah, I figured._ Ultraman crossed his arms and fired a quick Specium burst in front of him.

Se'ban covered his face fast as dust and asphalt were kicked up by the beam. The dust cleared and Ultraman was gone. Se'ban looked around in confusion. _Damn it Ma'un!_ he thought. _You're making this harder than it has to be!_

Se'ban reached to his face. His form was consumed in red light. When the flash vanished, the red giant was gone. He returned to his human form and removed the red mask from his face.

"This is far from over…" he said as he walked off.

* * *

Usagi walked down a sidewalk. He leaned on the wall of the building next to him and groaned in pain. The burning in his chest was intense. He had cut it very close this time, closer than any other.

"Damn it Ma'un!" he shouted angrily. "What have you gotten me into?!"

_I am so sorry Usagi-kun…_

"_All VICTORY members, report in!"_ came a voice on his comm. _"Repeat, all members call in!"_

Several members called in, including Reilly. Usagi lifted his arm and spoke into his comm. "Shudou… reporting."

"_All survivors prepare for transport to base. Remain in your present location while you await transport."_

Usagi slid down the wall. He pulled off his pilot helmet and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a well known number for him. He listened to the ringing.

"_Hello?"_ came a female voice on the other end.

"Erica-chan."

"_Usagi-kun?"_ she replied in concern. _"I saw what happened! Are you alright?!"_

"I'm fine," he replied. "Please, can you come get me?" He gave her his location.

"_Sure,"_ she said._ "But, shouldn't you go to your base?"_

Usagi shook his head. "Right now, VICTORY is the last place I want to be…"

They said their good-byes. Usagi put away his phone, then pulled off his comm watch and tossed it down the street. He walked further down the street.

* * *

A short time later, a VICTORY Jeep would come by. All they would find would be Usagi's comm.

* * *

Heaven, The Capital Building

"YOU IDIOTS!"

Everyone in the laboratory turned to see the Vice Minister enter in a rage. The man was certainly not pleased.

"YOU PROMISED THAT ULTRAMAN WOULD BE DEFEATED!" He shouted. "You all failed!!!"

"Only because of the second Ultraman," said one of them casually as he continued his work. "It was an unforeseen detail we hadn't anticipated."

Graham turned towards the man. "And who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

The scientist turned casually. "Dr. Corbin. I'm the one who designed Z-10."

"Then it's your fault," said Graham.

The scientist sighed. "Science, my good sir, is about learning from one's mistakes. As the saying goes, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Graham's expression grew more frustrated. "In case you failed to notice, it was killed!"

The man shook his head in amusement. He typed commands into a computer consul. A digital image of Z-10 appeared on the main monitor. It spun around to its back. The shell of the simulation opened and a large spike protruded out. As the body began to vanish, the spike shot itself from the back.

"Z-10 has a very unique attribute among our creations," said Corbin. "It has the power to self replicate. Upon death this spore is ejected from its body. The spore contains all the data gathered from the main body, like a black box."

The spike began growing. It became a multi-legged, insect-like creature and began burying itself in the ground. Tendrils extend from it like roots. Graham watched this simulation with great interest.

"The spore will go underground and seek out whatever materials it needs. Slowly it will reconstruct the main body."

The spore on the screen grew bigger and bigger until becoming a new Z-10.

"The new Z-10 will not only know everything the previous one knew, but will also have improved on any weaknesses that hindered the previous Z-10. So this time, no number of Ultramen will be able to stop it."

Graham stepped forward. "Will VICTORY be able to detect this?" he asked more calmly.

The scientist smiled sinisterly. "I believe they will be far more occupied with the issue of the second Ultraman. By the time they do notice it, it will most likely be too late."

Graham smiled with new confidence. "This should prove interesting."

* * *

The Science Patrol sat in their command room. Occasionally, they glanced at the seat that was usually occupied by Usagi. They had still received no word about his whereabouts. Pygmon stood near the seat and growled sadly at Usagi's absence. Everyone perked up as Colonel stepped in.

"Any word on Usagi?" asked Reilly.

The Colonel shook his head. "Not one. We called everyone on his contact list, no one knows where he is. I just spent the last ten minutes trying to calm down his mother. Poor woman is frantic."

Reilly shook his head. "I should've kept a better eye on him," he said sullenly.

Donahue put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault mate," he said. "You had to eject. I'm sure Shundou is okay."

Pygmon walked up and joined in by putting a claw on Reilly's other shoulder.

He smiled at the small monster. "Thanks Pyg," he said. "I know you must really worry about him."

Pygmon growled sadly, as if in agreement.

Hayata stood up. "Colonel," he said. "Please keep looking."

"Of course," Xander said with a nod. He left the room.

Hayata turned to his troops. "In the mean time," he said, "I think we should address what is most definitely on all of our minds." He turned on the main monitor. "The analysis department sent us this footage."

On the screen appeared the red Ultraman. This image was just after he had appeared on the battlefield. Everyone looked at the image with unsure faces. Pygmon growled angrily at it.

"This second Ultraman is certainly a mystery," said Hayata. "He helped the first Ultraman destroy the monster, then turned on him. No one is entirely sure of what to make of him."

"He is amazing," said Donahue. "He was able to beat Zetton so easily, where our weapons and even Ultraman failed."

"Zetton?" said Janson in confusion.

"Yeah," said Donahue. "That's the sound the monster made. 'Ze-ton, Ze-ton.' Makes for a good name."

"Regardless," said Hayata, "that only the second Ultraman could beat it shows that he is a very strong and capable warrior. He could be a greater threat than all the monsters combined."

"Sir!" said Reilly.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking," Reilly said with a pause. "We shouldn't keep calling him the second Ultraman."

"We shouldn't?" the captain replied.

Reilly nodded. "He attacked Ultraman. The way Ultraman reacted, it seems like it was for no good reason. It doesn't seem right to talk about them like they're the same."

"What do you suggest, mate?" asked Donahue.

"I was thinking… Ultraseven."

"Ultraseven?" said both Donahue and Janson.

"Yeah," said Reilly. "He's the seventh enemy Ultraman's fought, right? He looks like Ultraman. Ultraseven."

Donahue nodded. "Doesn't make much sense, but it's easier to keep track of than saying 'the second Ultraman' all the time I suppose."

The captain cleared his throat. "Can we move on to the more practical aspects here?" He shifted to another image, this one of Ultraseven throwing his fin. "This is the first weapon we saw 'Ultraseven' use. Thoughts?"

"It seems to have the same function as Ultraman's disks," said Donahue. "In this case however, the weapon is solid matter, very different from any of Ultraman's weapons."

"I can't figure how it's propelled through the air," said Janson. "There's no sign of any manner of propulsion mechanism on the weapon. It's possible that it is manipulated telekinetically."

"It must be pretty damn durable," said Reilly. "Not even the Mjolnir could cut through Zetton's shield. Yet this little boomerang broke past it easily."

"It's not that surprising," said Donahue. "The shield most likely was meant to deflect beam and explosive weapons, not impact weapons."

Hayata brought up the next image. This was of Seven firing a beam from his forehead. "This is Ultraseven's second main weapon. A head mounted beam weapon. The analysts say that it's equal in intensity to Ultraman's cross-arm beam."

Donahue gasped a bit in surprise. "That much power in such a narrow beam. It could've destroyed the monster just as easily as anything. What power!"

The next image came up, this of Ultraseven's full-arm blast. "This is the weapon Ultraseven used to destroy Zetton. The analysts say it is far more intense than Ultraman's cross-arm beam."

Everyone looked at the image grimly. Aside from the worried growls of Pygmon, the room was silent. They all knew that that fact alone made any upcoming encounter even more uneasy.

The image shifted to a neutral image of Ultraseven.

"There's one thing I noticed about Ultraseven," said Reilly. "He doesn't have that timer thing on his chest."

"I noticed that too," said Donahue. "His chest-plate is far different from Ultraman's. It's possible that it gives him the ability to last longer than Ultraman."

Hayata turned off the screen. "As of right now, we're all on high alert. The Thor is still undergoing repairs from the last battle and there are only a few wings still active. Let's just hope that our giant friends can sort this out without getting the city involved."

* * *

Usagi leaned against Erica as she lead him into her house. Her parents were out right now checking on her uncle, whose house was near ground-zero of the monster attack. She lead him to the couch, where he sat down and sighed, still in pain.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "You seem pretty bad off."

"I'll be okay," said Usagi. "I'm a member of the Science Patrol after all."

Erica smiled softly. "I'll get you something to drink," she said. "You rest up."

Usagi nodded. As she left the room, Usagi's face grew very serious. He laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He breathed slowly.

In his mind, he saw Ultora Ma'un in his alien form. They floated in darkness.

_Why?_ He asked the alien. _Why is Se'ban after you? Tell me the truth!_

Ma'un sighed in frustration. _Usagi-kun, this is something I should have told you long ago. My home world has a very specific rule for all of its explorers. That rule is that beyond study, we are to never directly interact with the natives of the planets, and we are most definitely never to interfere in the affairs of other worlds, unless they are equally as advanced as ours._

Usagi took this all in surprise. _You mean…_

Ma'un nodded. _Because I interfered, because I took sides in your conflict, I will likely spend at least a century in incarceration. Such is the punishment for my crime._

_But you helped us!_ Usagi replied. _Without you, Valhalla would have been wiped out by now. I would have died all those years ago if you hadn't saved me! Doesn't that count for anything?!_

Ma'un shook his head. _The reasons are irrelevant. The fact is I broke the law and must endure the penalty for it._ He looked straight at the young man before him. _Usagi, your life-force is now self sustaining. If you wish, I can now undo our merger. I do not want you to be drawn into this._

Usagi shook his head. _Forget it Ma'un! I'm with you till the end! We aren't giving up without a fight! The people of Valhalla need us! They need Ultraman! Regardless of the rules, we won't let anything stop us!_

_Se'ban is strong. A stronger warrior than myself. I don't know if I can defeat him._

_But you aren't alone Ma'un! We'll fight him together!_ Usagi extended a hand. _Like always._

Ma'un looked down at the hand extended before him. A light chuckle of pride escaped him. _You are very brave Usagi-kun. I am proud to fight beside you._ He took the hand and shook it._ Together, we might not win. But we'll go down fighting!_

Usagi awoke and sat up. He smiled with pride. "Together."

* * *

The blond-haired human form of Se'ban stood on the roof of a tall building. He pulled out the mask again and placed it on his face. In a flash, he was a human-sized version of his alien form. He looked into the sky. Placing his index and middle fingers by his forehead mounted beam-lamp, he began firing a blast into the sky. The beam began to write symbols in the air.

* * *

In the Science Patrol's meeting room, the team was watching a live feed of the words as they were being writen.

"What do you think it means?" asked Janson in fear.

"It mean someone's being called out," replied Reilly.

* * *

Usagi looked out the window. He saw the symbols in the night sky and watched with a nervous feeling in his gut. _What's it say Ma'un? Can you read it?_

_It's Ul basic. It says 'Ma'un, surrender yourself to me in one terran hour. If not, I will seek you out and I will not show mercy to any humans who get in my way.'"_

"Would he really do that?" Usagi asked aloud.

_No. But it doesn't matter, even if he did. I have every intention of facing him._

"Then let's get ready."

"Ready for what?"

Usagi turned and saw Erica standing behind him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"We have to go," he said. "We have to face him."

She shook her head. "No!" she said. "It's too dangerous! You could get killed!"

"We can't run from him," Usagi replied. "If Ultraman's going to continue to defend this city, we need to make a stand."

"But why do you have to get involved?!" she demanded. "This is their fight, not yours!"

"I'm already involved," he said. "I have to stand by Ma'un. Otherwise all we've done for Valhalla will have been meaningless."

Erica ran up to him. She shook with light sobs. "I don't want to lose you," she said. "I separated from you because I was afraid of it. I was afraid of the worry and fear. I thought being away from you would make me forget. But it only made me feel worse because I couldn't be with you. I don't want to lose you… I… I love you."

"I love you too Erica-chan," he said as he embraced her. "But I can't get out of this. This is my destiny."

Erica pulled away. "Just promise me you'll come back."

Usagi leaned in and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "I promise. I promise I'll come back."

* * *

Usagi walked down the streets at night. He drew closer to where he sensed Se'ban's presence. In the middle of the empty street stood Se'ban in human form. Usagi recognized him briefly as the man he had seen earlier in the alley. It wasn't important now. All that mattered was what was to come.

"You came Ma'un," said Se'ban. "I'm glad. I assume you're not here to surrender."

_No._

Usagi shook his head in agreement.

Se'ban took notice of Ma'un's human form. "I was listening in on your friends earlier human," he said casually. "They've given me a very interesting codename; Ultraseven. They seemed concerned about you. You should return to them. You do not belong in this struggle."

"You're wrong," said Usagi. "I'm exactly where I need to be. We need Ultraman."

"That's not for me to decide," said Se'ban. "If you will not give in, then it is time for us to end this."

_Agreed._

Usagi drew the Beta Capsule. Se'ban took out the mask. Usagi raised the device over his head.

"Dua!" Se'ban masked himself.

A brilliant flash of light filled the street.

* * *

Ultraman and Ultraseven appeared in the city in giant form. The two giants assumed battle stances. The giants moved into a more open area and circled one another defensively. Then they charged.

Punches thrown and blocked, kicks colliding. They grappled and tried to get an edge. They sparred again, in some cases mirroring moves. The two Ultras clashed violently.

* * *

From her house, Erica sat and watched the distant battle, hands wringing in nervousness.

"Usagi…"

* * *

Ultraman grabbed Seven and pulled him into a roll and with a kick to the gut, flung him over his head. Seven recovered and grabbed Ultraman, tossing him to the ground. He was about to hit again, when small laser blasts ran along his spine.

Ultraman looked up. There was what remained of VICTORY's fighter squadron.

In one of the fighters, Reilly and Donahue were ready for battle.

"Take that you bastard!" shouted Reilly.

Ultraman shook his head a bit. He leaped over Ultraseven and created a shield, blocking the next round of shots.

Reilly looked at Ultraman in confusion for a bit. Then it hit him. "Tell everyone to pull back!" he cried.

"Why?!" asked Donahue in confusion.

"This is a battle of honor," he replied sullenly. "He has to fight it on his own."

Seven pulled himself to his feet. He looked at Ultraman as his field vanished. _You protected me?_

_This is our fight. No one else's,_ replied Ma'un.

Seven laughed once in his throat. _It's good to see you've kept your sense of honor._ He looked towards the fighters_. These humans are brave, if a bit overconfident. I see why you admire them._ He reached up to his head and grabbed his fin. He held it in his hand as a weapon. _But it changes nothing._

Ultraman generated an energy disk and hovered it in his hand.

They circled each other again. Then they charged again. The fin-blade sparked against the disk. The two weapons clashed like swords, sparks flaring. The Ultras dueled passionately, weapons clashing. At one point they pulled away and tossed the weapons at each other.

The weapons spun against one another until the disk burst and knocked the fin weapon back at Seven, who placed it back on his head. Before Ultrman could attack again. Seven brought his hands to his head and fired a head beam. The beam hit Ultraman in the shoulder.

The giant hero cried out in pain and fell to his knees. He groaned in pain as his color timer began to flash.

* * *

"Usagi!!!" Shouted Erica as she watched Ultraman's fall.

* * *

In the fighter, Donahue and Reilly watched in horror as the hero fell.

"Should we attack now?!" Donahue demanded.

Reilly watched as Ultraman, having sensed the question, shook his head violently.

"Not yet," he replied. "Not yet."

* * *

Groaning in pain, timer flashing. Ultraman pulled himself to his feet. He breathed heavily and focused his strength.

Seven watched this, surprised he had the strength to go on after a direct hit.

Ultraman growled I anger. He thrust his arms to the left…

Seven crossed his arms, then spread them, light shining from his fingers…

… he raised them over his head, gathering light…

… he made fists, charging his arms with light…

…_Specium Slayer…_

…_Specium Slayer…_

… he brought them down in a plus, his hand further down his arm than usual…

… he brought them together in an L position…

… _Light Stream!_

… _Wide Shot!_

The beams collided. Ultraman strained to maintain a wider stream against Seven's. The blasts remained relatively even. Ultraman's timer flashed faster and faster. Seven strained to overcome his enemy. This went on longer than anyone could have anticipated.

The beams continued to clash. Slowly, the beams lost intensity. The giants grew exhausted as the blasts finally died down.

The beam emitter on Ultraseven's head began to flash. He had reached his limit.

Ultraman stumbled to his knees. His timer flashed faster and faster. He reached out a hand.

_Erica…_

The timer went black. Ultraman's shining eyes went dark. His body went limp.

**

* * *

**

"Ultraman!"

came a cry from all who watched. Reilly, Donahue, Janson, Hayata, Xander.

"USAGI!!!" called Erica.

* * *

Ultraman fell flat on the ground. He didn't move. He made no sound.

Ultraseven, slowly and weakly, walked up to the inanimate Ultraman. He lifted him above his head. With a powerful leap, he flew away, carrying Ultraman into the heavens.

* * *

Erica ran out of her house. She looked to the sky and watched as the giant flew away with the body of her alien-form boyfriend. She fell to her knees on sorrow and cried into her hands.

* * *

Deep below the city, a tiny creature was digging its way into the ground. A red light shone from its front as it dug deeper and deeper.

"zeh-tawn…"

* * *

To Be Concluded…

AN: One more part to go. What comes next will rock.

Dear god… I may finish something I started. Holy crap!!!

Next Chapter: What shall be Ultraman's fate? How will Valhalla defeat Zetton without its hero? How does it end?

Kaiju in this chapter:

Zetton Spore (briefly)


	3. Trial and Redemption

**Ultraman the First Regenerate**

_**The Ultraseven Saga**_

_**FINAL PART**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Ultraman or any related names.

* * *

Previously:

"_**Ultraman!"**_ came a cry from all who watched. Reilly, Donahue, Janson, Hayata, Xander.

"USAGI!!!" called Erica.

Ultraman fell flat on the ground. He didn't move. He made no sound.

Ultraseven, slowly and weakly, walked up to the inanimate Ultraman. He lifted him above his head. With a powerful leap, he flew away, carrying Ultraman into the heavens.

* * *

All was darkness. His whole world was dark. His mind was fogged with darkness. Slowly, the darkness began to pull away. Soon, light came into his world. Slowly the light grew in clarity. It was red, and seemed to flow like water, or fire. Soon his eyes were fully cleared. He looked about.

He recognized this place as the interior of a spaceship of his planet. He was suspended horizontally, held up by glowing strands. He felt them run over the painful wound on his shoulder, slowly healing it. They also held his arms and legs in place, to keeping him from breaking away.

He looked down at his body. Over his timer was a dull-gray device with a flashing red light atop it. _A light restorer?_

_I brought it with me._

He turned his head. Se'ban came into his view. There were energy strands on him too, but Ma'un knew they were for controlling the ship. He sighed. _I guess I lost._

Se'ban nodded. _If it's any consolidation, you did manage to get my beam lamp to flare._

Ma'un chuckled at that under his breath. Then he flinched in panic. Something wasn't right and he only just noticed it. _USAGI! Where is he?! _he asked in panic. _I can't feel his presence!_

_Relax,_ said Se'ban calmly. He reached out a hand. A strand of light carried down a small clear energy sphere. Inside the sphere was a tiny human shape, the shape of Ma'un's host.

Ma'un sighed in deep relief. _Thank goodness._

Se'ban nodded. _After you stabilized, I performed the severance. He'll be kept in stasis until we get to the Ul system. I intend to leave him with Zyo'nius on Ulterran until the trial is over. I thought he'd want to know what's to become of you. I think he deserves to know._

Ma'un nodded. _Thank you, old friend._

Ma'un leaned back in the bonds, resting again for the journey ahead.

* * *

It was a dark day. The rain outside didn't even begin to describe the darkness inside the hearts of the citizens of Valhalla. Inside their meeting room, all of the members of Science Patrol, save one, sat around the table. The team pondered what to do now in the aftermath of their defender's defeat.

Donahue leaned on his elbow trying to think through the negative aspects of their situation. Janson sat up with her face pointed down, small tears drying on her eyes. Captain Hayata simply sat with arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed as if in meditation.

Reilly was in terrible distress. He sat with his face on the table, his hands over his head like he was being held at gunpoint. He looked again at the empty seat of his teammate as their monster friend stood beside it, growling sadly. He looked down again.

Sensing the tension from him, Hayata turned to his subordinate. "Lieut. Reilly," He said in a commanding tone.

Reilly sat up at the Captain's voice. Everyone, even Pyg, turned to the first voice they had heard in hours.

"If, for one moment," the captain continued, "I thought you even remotely responsible for the endangering of this nation, I would throw you into the stockades myself. Thankfully this is not the case."

Reilly turned away, not certain of the truth of that. "Captain…"

"Reilly, you did exactly as I would have done in your place. The fight between those two was personal, a matter of honor. We had no right to step in. You showed great respect and deserve to be commended, not punished." He turned his gaze to Usagi's seat. "As for Shundou, we still don't know what his status is. To automatically assume the worst, without evidence, puts undo stress on all of us. What ever has become of him, it will be made known to us soon."

They all nodded in agreement.

The Captain stood. "Since we're all so distracted by these recent events, I believe it would be best if we withheld any further meetings until necessary. You're all dismissed."

The Science Patrollers all nodded and left for their quarters. The Captain sat back in his seat. Pygmon walked up to him and growled softly. He gently pet the monster reassuringly as he slowly returned to his contemplative state.

* * *

All was darkness. His whole world was dark. His mind was fogged with darkness. Slowly, the darkness began to pull away. Soon, light came into his world. Slowly the light grew in clarity. It was golden and flowed like silk. Slowly his eyes adjusted.

He saw the that the flowing gold he had seen was hair, and that it was attached to a beautiful woman's face. The light of this added a very ethereal appearance to her.

"Is this… heaven?" He asked.

The woman smiled and chuckled. "Not quite," she said. "But I'm flattered."

Usagi lifted his head a bit. He saw he was in a stone room. He was laying on a soft bed against a wall. The woman, who seemed to be in her twenties, was sitting next to him on a chair. She wore a white toga, which Usagi found very unusual. The garment did little to hide her impressive figure.

Confused, he tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. The woman helped him lay back down.

"Easy young one," she said. "You're still weak from the separation."

"Separation?" Usagi replied in confusion. Then he realized what she meant. He felt his jacket for the Beta Capsule. It wasn't there. He sighed in frustration. "Damn."

A man walked into the room. He had short brown hair and also wore a toga, which showed his slim musculature. He saw that Usagi was awake and smiled. "Well," he said, "I see our guest is awake."

The woman walked up to the man. "He just woke up."

"Who are you?" Usagi asked.

"I am Ulterra Zyo'nius," replied the man. He placed a hand on the woman. "And this is my wife, Ulterra Amia."

Usagi recognized the naming style, and was surprised by it. He looked about again in shock. "Is this, Ultoran?" He asked, not really believing the thought.

"No," replied the woman. "You're on Ulterran, one of the sister planets of the Ul system."

"The Ul system?"

"Ma'un never told you about it?" Asked Zyo'nius. "It's the home system of our people. Ultoran is the main home world and ours is a colonized secondary world on the outer rim of the system."

Usagi's eyes widened in realization. "Then… then that means…"

Zyo'nius nodded, knowing the intended question. "We are also, as you would call us, Ultramen."

Usagi looked again in amaze at these beings that looked so human. Could they really be the same as Ma'un and Se'ban?

* * *

Ma'un sat in the dark. Besides his eyes and his color timer the whole room was nothing but dark. This was intentional of course. His power levels were purposefully kept low. This was so he couldn't use his teleportation ability to escape, not that he'd try. His only source of energy was a short discharge every deci-cycle. He was barely maintaining a blue.

_Ma'un…_

His head lifted at the guard's voice.

_You have a guest._

A hole opened in the wall. His hyper sensitive vision caught the form of his guest. It was a female, which wasn't hard to tell. Then he noticed the curvature of her head adornment and the wedge shape of her fin. He knew of only one female on all of Ultoran with that type of adornment.

_Ariea!_

He ran to the figure, but was held back by a force field. She also ran to him, her silver face illuminated by his timer. She had small golden ovangular eyes with a small nose between them. Her mouth was more humanoid with full lips. Her head adornment curved from the sides of her head like hair. Her ears were square. Her wedge fin came gracefully over her head. She wore a red bodysuit over her trim and feminine silver form, much like what other females wore, covering her shoulders with a line of material going down her body to her pelvis where her privet areas were well covered. Silver plates covered over her breasts. She wore sliver gloves and boots.

Their hands came together over the field, their hearts reaching out across the barrier. They laid their heads against the shield.

_I missed you Ma'un, _She said.

_And I you beloved. _He said softly.

She looked up at her husband. _Is it true?_ she asked._ Is it true, the reason why you were arrested?_

He leaned his head down in shame. _Yes…_

_Why?_ she asked in distress. _Why would you do this? Why would you break such a serious law? Why?_

He looked intently at his beloved wife. _Because…_ he said with a pause …_because, in my heart, it was the right thing. I can't expect you to understand, but the connection I feel with those people is as powerful as the one I have with you. I couldn't ignore it._

Ariea looked hard her husband. She turned away momentarily. When she turned back she asked, _What will happen?_

Ma'un shrugged. _I can only hope the Triarchs will show mercy, only give me a century of imprisonment. That's the bare minimum for my actions. I'm sorry my darling._

_You're not the one who should be sorry!_

Ma'un turned to the door of the chamber. The one who had just entered was a male Ultoran. He looked almost identical to Ma'un in every way except that he had red bands running along parallel to the red patches on his body. He also wore a gold bracelet on his left wrist.

_Ja'qu!_ Ma'un said in surprise. _Why are you here?_

_Like I would let my own brother sit in jail!_ He exclaimed. _I don't believe you did anything wrong! You were just helping those people! I'm gonna gather the whole team to back you up! We'll show the Triarchs you aren't a criminal!_

Ma'un shook his head. _It's no use Ja'qu. I'm certain the Triarchs will take my military record into account, they might even listen to character testimony, but it wouldn't do any good. I'm guilty, and I won't deny it, even to spare myself prison._

Ja'qu slammed his fist into the force field. _There has to be something I can do!_

_There is,_ said Ma'un._ Take care of Mother and Father. And take care of Ariea too. Can you do this for me little brother?_

Ja'qu turned his head away in frustration, then nodded reluctantly.

_Thank you._ Ma'un turned to Ariea. _Ariea… I cannot tell you how sorry I am._

The female Ultoran nodded softly. She placed her index and middle fingers to her lips, then pressed them to the field. Ma'un placed his hand over it and clenched it into a fist, then pressed his hand to his chest.

Ja'qu placed a hand on Ariea's shoulder. _We should go,_ he said sorrowfully. He looked at his brother. _Good luck._

The two Ultorans left the cell and Ma'un was again plunged into total darkness.

* * *

Ja'qu and Ariea walked down a shining stone corridor as they left Ma'un's cell. As they neared the exit, they saw a familiar red Ultoran, the same one who had brought Ma'un home in bonds.

_Se'ban!_ Ja'qu shouted angrily. He ran up to the person who had once been his friend and grabbed him by his chest plate._ You bastard!_

Se'ban didn't react.

Ariea ran up to Ja'qu and tried to pull him away. _Ja'qu please stop!_

_Why?!_ He asked. _Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill this backstabbing bastard!_

_Because,_ said Se'ban, _I may just have a way to save your brother._

Ja'qu tilted his head in confusion. _What?_

* * *

Erica laid out on the couch. She sobbed into the cushions. She could still feel the warmth from when he laid on it. Or perhaps by now it was simply her own warmth that she felt. She didn't want to think that. She wanted it to be his warmth. She wanted a part of him to still be there with her.

A knock came to the door. Her parents weren't home yet. She knew they would've just come in, so she walked to the door to see who it was. She looked through the peephole and saw a familiar face. She opened the door to see a middle aged man with dirty blond hair.

"Uncle Carl!" She exclaimed, throwing herself on him.

The man, Carl Marcus, her uncle, hugged the crying girl gently. "It's alright darling," he said supportively. "It's okay."

They walked in and sat on the couch.

"I came as quickly as I could," he said. "I'm sorry about Usagi."

Erica looked down sadly. "I told him how much he meant to me. I told him and he promised to come back. Now he's…" She began to sob again.

"I'm so sorry dear," said Marcus. "That boy was a real hero till the end. And I'm certain he loved you more than anything. But we have to be strong. We have to keep going. He would've wanted that."

Erica shifted over and sobbed into his shoulder. "I miss him…" she said.

"I know," Marcus said supportively. "I…"

Suddenly the ground began to shake violently.

"What the…?!" Marcus exclaimed.

* * *

VICTORY HQ

Captain Hayata and his team carefully made their way to the command center. Col. Xander was there, as everyone tried to keep balance under the violent shaking.

"What's going on?!" asked Reilly. "Earthquake?!"

"Not possible!" said Donahue. "The city isn't anywhere near a fault!"

The shocks slowly subsided.

Everyone regained composure as things returned to normal.

"I want damage reports!" Shouted Xander. The data appeared on his console. "Not much damage to the city," He said after looking it over.

"Could this be another monster attack?" Asked Hayata.

Xander shook his head. "Our border patrols haven't seen anything since the last monster attack. There's no way something managed to get this far in without our noticing."

"Then what caused that quake?" asked Janson.

Xander turned to the techs. "I want seismographic analysis now!"

"Roger!"

A visual of the city in two dimensions appeared on the screen. Waves on the screen emanated from one point in the city.

"That's the source of the quake," said Reilly.

"Reilly! Donahue!" said Captain Hayata. "Investigate the scene!"

"Roger!"

* * *

Usagi walked along the grassy field outside Zyo'nius's house. The world of Ulterran was very much like Earth. The light was much brighter, but the temperature was just right. He felt the wind of this alien world flow threw his hair. The house was settled in a beautiful countryside. It was so much like his home world.

He turned to see his hosts walking up to him. "This world is so beautiful," he said. "Are the other Ul worlds like this one?"

Zyo'nius shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he said. "Both Ultoran and Ulreon are far different from Ulterran. Look up and see for yourself."

Confused, Usagi looked into the sky. There, past the atmosphere, he could see two large spheres floating near the brilliant white sun. These two worlds seemed to be ensnared in the light of the star.

"Ulterran is the furthest planet in our system from the artificial star," said Zyo'nius. "That is why we aren't touched by the corona."

Usagi looked at Zyo'nius in confusion. "Artificial?" he asked.

"Yes," replied Zyo'nius. "Many millennia ago, our ancestors and the Ulreon's ancestors left Ultoran to colonize the sister planets of the system. Both built great societies on these planets and the worlds prospered. Then, a tragedy occurred. Our star began to fade away. The greatest scientists from all three worlds gathered on Ultoran. They struggled to try and find a solution to the impending crisis. Finally, the three wisest of these scientists created the Nuclear Fusion Control system. They used this powerful device to restore the star and it seemed all was well. What they couldn't have known was what would've happened to our people."

"What happened?" Asked Usagi.

Zyo'nius looked into the sky. "Over some years, our people slowly began to change. We became gigantic in size, our skin turned silver, our bodies shifted from matter to energy. The radiation had turned us into a completely new species."

"Wow," said Usagi. Then he had a panicked look on his face.

"Relax," said Zyo'nius, seeing Usagi's expression. "The process takes far longer than your human life span. Being here won't do you any harm."

"That's a relief," Usagi said. He looked up again at the planet sisters. "Which is Ultoran?" He asked.

The human-like alien pointed to the planet on the right.

Usagi looked at that world with worry. "Ma'un," he said.

"He will be alright," said Zyo'nius. "A century isn't all that long to us. Well, it is long, but I know he'll do well."

"Yeah," Usagi said. "But we won't."

Suddenly, a bright light came down from the sky. Usagi covered his eyes. The light faded and he saw an Ultra standing in its place.

"Ma'un?!" He exclaimed.

_No,_ said the Ultra._ I am his brother, Ja'qu._

"Brother?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"Why are you here Ja'qu?" asked Zyo'nius.

Ja'qu looked at the human. _Shundou, Ma'un's trial starts soon. If you are truly his friend, please come to the trial._

"He can't," said Zyo'nius.

Usagi looked at the human-like Ultra. "Why not?" he asked.

Zyo'nius looked directly at Usagi. "The Corona around Ultoran is too intense. You're human body could never survive it."

_Who said he had to be human?_ Asked Ja'qu slyly.

Usagi looked at the Ultoran and immediately understood. A wide smile came to his face.

* * *

Reilly and Donahue climbed down a ladder into the subterranean levels of the city. They were doing as directed and seeking out the source of the massive quake. They walked through the tunnels, ever vigilant with lasers at the ready.

"What do you think it is Donahue?" asked Reilly. "Another snake monster?"

"Couldn't say," Donahue replied. "Don't see the telltale tunnels yet."

Reilly suddenly saw something that caught his eye. "I do."

The duo ran to the clearly dug tunnel. It reached deep into the Earth.

Reilly looked at the size of the tunnel with scrutiny. "It's a lot smaller than the other monster's."

"Clearly this was made by a totally different creature," Observed Donahue. "Let's go."

"Right!"

The two patrollers ran down into the tunnel. The corridor was long and dark. At the end of the tunnel was an ominous red light. Once they reached the end, both soldiers stopped in their tracks, in awe and in terror, from what they saw.

"No…"

"…way."

"_ZEH-TAHN!"_

_

* * *

_

It's time.

Ma'un looked up. A familiar Ultoran stood before him. Like Ja'qu, he resembled Ma'un with the exception of the extra line bands on his body. His chest and shoulder plates were also adorned with silver orbs, adding to the variance.

_Zo'phai,_ he said. _I am ready._

The Ultoran known as Zo'phai lead Ma'un down a hall of light. Ma'un was held by crimson energy bonds. They walked into a large chamber. Ma'un was moved to an elevated platform in the center of the room. Before him were three large platforms. The center platform was raised higher than the side platforms.

The ceiling illuminated as three crimson cloaked figures descended into the room. The one on the left was male with a crescent fin and large horns extending from the sides of his head. The one on the right was a female with a wedge fin and a pair of pigtail like adornments extending from the side of her head. In the center was an Ultoran with a solid silver beard around his mouth. He had a single forward facing horn atop his head and a crown-like adornment over his brow. All three took places behind the platforms.

_Ultora-Patriarch…_ said the one on the left.

…_Ultora-Matriarch…_ said the one on the right.

…_And Ultora-Monarch, presiding,_ concluded the center. He looked to Zo'phai. _Commander Zo'phai, please read the charges._

_Yes Monarch,_ Zo'phai replied. With a wave of his arm, symbols of light appeared in the air before him. _The accused, Ultora Ma'un, is charged with breaking one of the sacred laws of our worlds. He is charged with interfering with the affairs of an underdeveloped planet and engaging in conflict with forces of this world to support the political agenda of one group of in habitants._

_A most heinous crime,_ said Matriarch calmly. _And one of our most sacred._

_Are there any further charges? _asked Patriarch.

_Yes,_ replied Zo'phai. _He also is charged with resisting arrest and with assaulting the assigned agent sent to arrest him._

Suddenly, Se'ban flew into the chamber. _Noble Triarchs,_ he said._ I wish to retract this charge from the record._

_Why would you wish this?_ asked Patriarch.

_I instigated conflict between myself and Ma'un. I wished to see if time on Earth had dulled his skills. I am therefore at fault for any conflict that took place between us._

Monarch nodded. _Very well Se'ban. Zo'phai, strike the charges on Se'ban's behalf._

_Yes sir,_ Zo'phai replied. With a wave, several symbols disappeared.

_Given these facts,_ continued Monarch. _Disciplinary action will be taken for Se'ban at a later time._

_Understood, _said Se'ban. He stepped back.

_The charge of interference still stands,_ said Patriarch. _How does the accused plead?_

Ma'un raised his head. _Guilty._

The Triarchs nodded their heads.

_In that case, _said Matriarch,_ we shall proceed to sentencing._

_The minimum sentence for this crime is a century imprisoned,_ continued Patriarch.

_Ma'un,_ said Monarch._ Have you any one to speak on your behalf before we pass judgement._

He was about to sake his head when…

_Yes! He does!_

Ja'qu flew into the courtroom, landing next to Ma'un.

_Brother?_ Said Ma'un._ Why are you here?_

_I'm here to help a friend._ Came the reply, but it wasn't Ja'qu's voice.

Ma'un was shocked when he realized whose voice it was. _Usagi? _

Ja'qu, or rather Usagi, nodded. _Always together._ He said.

_What is the meaning of this? _asked Patriarch.

_Forgive me Noble Triarchs,_ Usagi replied, bowing in respect._ I wish to speak on behalf of my friend. I am Usagi Shundou. I am a human from Earth, the planet Ma'un was. I have been his human host for the past ten years._

_I had heard of you,_ said Matriarch. _I did not think we would meet you. This is most unexpected._

_If it pleases you,_ Usagi continued, _I wish to show you my memories. I wish to prove that Ma'un is not deserving of the punishment you want to give him._

Monarch rubbed his beard thoughtfully. He turned and looked at his counterparts. _What say you two?_

Patriarch crossed his arms over his chest._ This human's tenacity intrigues me,_ he said._ I wish to hear what he has to say._

_As do I,_ said Matriarch.

Monarch nodded. _Very well human,_ he said._ You may present your memories for the court. Matriarch._

The female rose from her seat and floated over to the Ultra-form human. Gently, she placed her hands on the sides of his face. After a brief and calm silence, she looked to the ceiling. Light began to flow from them. The lights formed images above them.

Meeting at the Lake…

…the reptile monster…

…Ma'un's transformation…

…the flame impact…

…the merging…

…seeing his father again…

…the invasion force…

…Bemular's emergence…

…his father gunned down…

…remorse…

…meeting again…

…the Beta Capsule…

…Transforming…

…blasting Bemular with the Specium Slayer…

…being attacked by the snake monster…

…joining Science Patrol…

…learning to fly a jet…

…slicing the Seamera in half…

…meetings in HQ…

…battling Jirass…

…placing the fin over him ceremoniously…

…meeting Pygmon…

…grappling with Red King…

…blowing him away along-side the Thor…

…seeing Erica again…

…Zetton's attack…

…fighting Zetton…

…Seven's appearance…

…Seven defeating Zetton…

…holding Erica…

…fighting Seven…

…beams colliding…

…color timer going black.

Images of people he knew began to replace the memories. Erica, his mother, Reilly, Donahue, Janson, the colonel, the captain.

Matriarch looked curiously at these faces. _Who are these people?_ She asked.

_My friends and loved ones,_ Usagi replied._ They have stood beside me and Ma'un all this time, though some never knew it. They mean everything to me. And there are thousands of others that we have fought long and hard to protect._ He broke from her grasp, the images vanishing. _Noble Triarchs, _he said,_ Ma'un and I have fought long and hard together. We weren't furthering a political agenda, we were trying to protect our friends, and my countrymen, from genocide. We risked our lives to do this and we never once took offence against the oppressors, we only defended. Yes, Ma'un interfered with our world. But if you take him from us, know that doing so will do far more harm than good for the people of my world._

The three high-ranking Ultorans were taken aback by such a bold statement. Matriarch returned to her post.

Monarch rose above his stand. _After considering this testimony, I feel we must confer before considering our judgement._

_Agreed,_ said Patriarch.

_Agreed,_ said Matriarch.

The three flew slowly to the ceiling.

_We shall return with our judgement,_ said Monarch.

They vanished into the ceiling.

* * *

"Say that again!" said Xander in disbelief.

"_It's Zetton sir!"_ replied Donahue over his comm.

"How is that possible?!" Demanded the colonel.

_"It must have a powerful regeneration ability! Right now it looks like it's rebuilding itself…"_

* * *

Deep in the underground chamber, Reilly and Donahue watched the monster in shock. Its head and body had been restored. Tendrils extended all across the chamber and into other tunnels. The tendrils pulsated towards the main body.

Donahue spoke into his Comm, "The quakes are being caused by tendrils extending from the main body. The tendrils are going out into the ground and gathering materials to reconstruct the body."

"_What do you suggest Donahue?"_ asked Xander over the comm.

"We have to hit this thing with the Mjolnir while it's still rebuilding," Donahue replied. "If we wait, it'll blow us all away."

"_The techs have triangulated the exact position. You two get out now!"_

"Roger!"

"Watch it!"

Donahue flinched as Reilly shot at an approaching tendril. The appendage flinched then moved towards them again. Both soldiers shot at it as they ran out of the chamber.

* * *

Xander turned to Hayata and Janson. "Let's go!"

"Roger!" they replied.

* * *

All four Ultoran's, and the one merged human, waited silently while the Triarchs contemplated Ma'un's fate. The ceiling illuminated as the three returned and resumed their positions.

_Ultora Ma'un, _Said Patriarch._ As you have already pleaded guilty, this plea cannot be withdrawn. The punishment for this crime is at least 100 years of imprisonment._

Ma'un's head dropped humbly. Usagi silently cursed.

_However,_ said Matriarch, earning everyone's attention,_ because of the circumstances of this crime, we have decided to apply a very different punishment in this case._

Both Usagi and Ma'un looked at each other, wondering what this meant.

Monarch rose above the platform and looked down at Ma'un. _Ultora Ma'un, you are henceforth banished from the Ul system. And you will serve this sentence in a system of this court's choosing. The Sol system._

Usagi looked at Ma'un. _Does that mean what I think it means?_

Monarch extended a hand and Ma'un's bonds vanished._ You shall remain bound to the planet Earth and it's people… until such a time as you are no longer needed._ He said this with a hint of joy in his voice.

Ma'un was just aghast. Never would he have ever imagined that such a thing would happen. He looked up to Monarch, then bowed his head in extreme reverence._ Thank you, most noble Triarchs, for your mercy._

The three Triarchs nodded graciously to the now freed Ultoran.

Ma'un stepped down from the platform where he stood. Usagi walked up to him and the two clapped hands in victory. A flash flashed from Ja'qu's body and into Ma'un's body. Usagi's essence returned to Ma'un and Ultraman was born again.

_Thanks Jack,_ Usagi, as Ultraman, said._ We both owe you a big one!_

Ja'qu tilted his head a bit. _"Jack?"_

_Oh, sorry, Ja'qu,_ Usagi said, rubbing his head in embarrassment.

_Hmm,_ Ja'qu hummed thoughtfully._ Ultraman Jack. Has a nice ring to it._

Ultraman nodded with an audible chuckle._ Agreed. Again, thanks. If you hadn't come…_

_Actually,_ said Ja'qu,_ it was Se'ban's plan._

Ultraman tilted his head in surprise. He turned to the red Ultra who nodded slightly. _Se'ban? Why?_

Se'ban looked away._ Although it was brief, I too was able to see this Earth. Its people are good, and brave. They understand a warrior's pride. Ever since my return, my heart has been heavy with the grief of knowing that what I had done would lead to their inevitable destruction._

If capable, Ultraman would've smiled._ I knew you weren't completely cold._ He extended a hand.

Se'ban took it and they shared an encouraging handshake.

_Thanks Se'ban,_ He said.

_I was glad to help,_ Se'ban said._ My only regret is that there's nothing else I can do for you in your fight. I wish I could erase the dishonor I earned myself on that world._

Zo'phai, who had been listening in on the conversation, nodded lightly before turning to the Triarchs. _Your honors,_ he said._ Since Se'ban is due to receive disciplinary action, might I make a suggestion, as he is my subordinate._

_Of course Commander,_ said Matriarch.

_What is your suggestion?_ Asked Patriarch.

_Someone will need to stay with Ma'un on Earth and ensure he completes he sentence,_ Zo'phai said. He turned to Se'ban._ I believe Se'ban's punishment should be to remain on Earth as Ma'un's parole officer._

Se'ban looked at his commander in amaze.

Monarch looked down at Se'ban. _Is this suitable to you Se'ban?_

He nods. _Yes. Thank you._

Ultraman pats Se'ban on the shoulder._ I look forward to your paroling, Ultraseven._

_You two better go,_ said Zo'phai._ If this human's memories are any indication, his world is probably in trouble right now._

* * *

Ultraman and Ultraseven walked out onto a platform, they looked up into the beautiful corona sky.

_Ma'un!_

Ma'un's personality took over as he turned to his wife. She stood before him, shaking with mixed emotion.

_My love,_ she said._ I am happy that you are free, but sad that you must go._

Ma'un cupped her face in his hand, then lifted her chin. _My heart wishes to stay, but my soul calls me to battle. I cannot stop this, even for you my love._

_How I wish I could come with you,_ She said, grasping his hand.

Ma'un drew closer to her. Their lips connected, a soft flash of light illuminating between them.

As he pulled away, Ma'un said, _Do not worry my love. Know that I will return to you soon._

_Ma'un!_ Called Seven.

Slowly, the two broke apart. Ma'un stood beside Seven on the platform and turned away from his wife. The two leaped into the air and flew into space.

Ariea held a hand to her heart as she watched her husband leave once again. _I love you…_

As they flew into space, a ball of crimson light surrounded Ultraman and Ultraseven. A hole opened in space and the sphere entered, travelling through hyperspace.

* * *

The Thor hovered over the streets of the capital. An evacuation order had been given and the area was cleared of people. Reilly and Donahue had barely made it out of the tunnels and had been picked up by the Thor.

"Have we got a lock?" asked Xander, who stood flanked by the Science Patrol.

"Locked on. Awaiting orders," said the helm.

"Take out that bastard!" he shouted.

"Charging Mjolnir."

The Cannon charged as the gravity braces held it in place.

"Mjolnir charged."

"FIRE!"

The warship fired into the ground. The beam buried into the earth. It reached the chamber where Zetton lay. It barely had time to flinch before the chamber went white.

Flames erupted briefly from the hole. The blast stopped. The inside of the hole was dark and empty. All in the cockpit looked into the abyss and waited.

A flash came from the darkness. The flash grew brighter and brighter.

Xander panicked. "EVASIVE MANUVER!" he shouted.

The ship disengaged the braces and tried to move, but too late. Its wig was clipped by a powerful white energy blast. The ship lost control. It spun and then crashed against the street. It skidded a distance before stopping.

Everyone was on the floor. Hayata managed to pull himself up, then began helping his team and the colonel.

"Everyone okay?!" Xander asked.

There was a general groan to the affirmative.

* * *

A massive shape exited the hole. It extended wings as it descended down to the street. It's wings folded under its shell after it landed.

Zetton was reborn a new monster. Its pincers were three-pronged and sharp. It's had vein marks across it, even over the glowing solar dome. Its shell spots became spikes. Its horns were sharper and its eye burned a darker red, still flashing light.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

* * *

Xander looked out, as they had landed facing it, and stared at the terror before them. "How?" He asked.

"It must've…" Donahue tried to explain as he groaned in pain. "…used the energy of the blast, to accelerate the process."

"Damn!" the colonel shouted.

"What now?" asked Janson as she held up Reilly.

"Panicking seems like a smart idea," said Reilly.

* * *

The creature walked through the streets again. It punched through nearby buildings with greater ferocity than before. It opened its claws. Heated energy blasts shot from its hands and blasted the area around the monster.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

Soon, Zetton moved into a populated area. People ran in fear from the giant monstrosity. Among the fleeing, Erica and Marcus ran as the monster tore up the street. They had barely had time to leave her home before Zetton crushed it.

Erica ran with all her might. She ran to survive.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

One of Zetton's claws skimmed a building, causing debris to fly. Marcus barely dodged the debris, but fell and hit his head.

Erica stopped and turned to see her uncle passed out. "Uncle!" she shouted. She ran to him and tried to wake him.

Zetton drew closer. It's eye burned with ambient energy.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

Erica saw the monster prepare to attack. She clutched her uncle protectively. _Usagi…_

Suddenly, the sky turned red. Zetton stopped charging and looked up, observing the change.

* * *

Coming out of the Thor, the Victory forces looked up and saw the crimson light that filled the sky.

"What on Earth?" asked Xander.

"Amazing," said Hayata.

* * *

"ZEH-TAHN!"

Zetton backed up, as a massive crimson sphere slowly descended to the street. It vanished before reaching the ground, replaced by two luminous figures.

Erica looked up at the shimmering giants in amaze. A part of her heart that had broke began to warm with feelings of hope.

Slowly, the figures became less luminous. The right hand figure became visible first. The familiar red and silver figure stood high over the street where all could see him.

* * *

Reilly smiled widely, a tear falling down his cheek. "ULTRAMAN!"

* * *

The second giant also became visible, revealing the predominantly red Ultra.

* * *

"And Ultraseven," said Janson, also tearing up.

* * *

Erica looked up at the two giants in amaze. She looked at Ultraman, who looked down at her and nodded.

Tears formed in her eyes as she smiled happily. "Usagi."

* * *

The two Ultras turned to each other and nodded, before facing Zetton and going to battle poses. They ran at it and leaped together, delivering a flying kick to the giant cyborg monster. The monster was pushed back into a more open area of the city as it fought for balance. The Ultras nodded to each other again and ran at the monster.

* * *

Erica watched as the two giant heroes ran to face the monster. A man ran up to her.

"Hey!" he said. "You need help?"

Erica, remembering her uncle, nodded. She and the man lifted up Marcus and ran to a nearby shelter.

* * *

The Science Patrollers watched in amaze as the two giants engaged the monster in tandem.

"Whatever happened," said Hayata in observance, "they now fight together. Their rivalry is over."

Xander nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ultraman and Ultraseven punched Zetton's face together, knocking it back. They also kicked it in the gut. Ultraseven reached for his eye slugger and tossed it at Zetton. The monster quickly raised its shield as the blade tried to hit it. Seven made to kick the blade past the shield. Zetton's eye flashed. The shield expanded and blasted out, knocking Seven on his back.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

Ultraman ran and helped his friend up. Zetton lowered its shield. Seven flicked his wrist. The fallen slugger psychokinetically flew at the monster again. Unflinching, Zetton caught the weapon in its claw and tossed at Seven. Seven caught and replaced his fin.

* * *

"It's stronger than before," observed Donahue.

"It's adapted itself," said Reilly. "This isn't going to be easy."

* * *

Ultraman charged his fist with power and fired a Spiral Beam at Zetton. The monster absorbed the beam in its chest, then shot it back. Both Ultras flipped out of the way. Seven drew his hands to his head and fired an Emerium Beam. Zetton raised its shield to this, then shot blasts from its hands and eye at both Ultras, knocking them down.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

* * *

"This isn't good," said Reilly. "They're losing."

Donahue ran up to Xander. "Colonel!" he said. "I think I know how to help."

"What do you mean?" asked the colonel.

"I had put it aside after the first time we killed it," Donahue continued. "The first version of Zetton's shield was strong, but the rear side was slightly weaker. That area is heavily armored, but it is a disadvantage. If we're lucky, it hasn't adapted away that flaw."

"You sure?" asked Hayata.

"Yes."

Xander looked up at the monster. The creature was standing intimidatingly over the whole city. He pulled out his sidearm. "Let's give our friends the hint!"

* * *

Ultraman struggled to get up. His color timer began to flash as he sat up. Seven also struggled up. Zetton stomped towards them.

As fast as he could Ultraman desperately threw an energy disc at the monster, which broke against its force field. Suddenly, laser blasts shot at Zetton from behind. They broke through the shield and hit its back.

Ultraman saw this in amaze. He turned to Seven, who nodded that he had seen it too. Ultraman raised a clenched fist in silent enthusiasm. Ultraman leaped into the air.

Zetton looked down at the Science Patrollers that had shot at it, but it could do nothing as Ultraman landed in front of it. Ultraman threw another disk, which Zetton blocked with its shield. Seven got behind it and threw his Eye Slugger. The blade scratched against the shell of the monsters back and the monster flinched in pain. It quickly turned, leaving itself open to a laser attack from Ultraman. It turned again, but Seven's Emerium Beam blasted its back. It stumbled away in pain.

"ZEH-TAHN!"

Ultraman and Ultraseven ran to each other's side, looked briefly to each other, then got in battle poses and leaped into the air. They each delivered a high-speed flying kick to Zetton's back.

Zetton landed hard on its front. Ultraman and Ultraseven back flipped and stood away from the monster as it struggled to get up.

Ultraman thrust his arms to the left and raised them over his head. Ultraseven crossed and spread his arms before bending them and clenching his fists. Their arms charged with energy.

Zetton tried to stand, but before it could turn…

_**Specium Slayer…**_

Both Ultras brought their arms into their firing poses.

…_Light Stream!_

…_Wide Shot!_

The beams hit Zetton in the back. It was forced to take in all of the energy from both blasts.

"ZEH-T…TAHN!"

With a violent burst, the monster exploded. The blast shook the city. It seemed to be over, but something caught Seven's eye as the monster was destroyed. He ran to the blast. Amidst the ashes, the Zetton Spore had formed and was trying to run. Seven brought his hands to his head and fired a beam at the creature. The spore was incinerated instantly.

* * *

On the ground, the Science Patrol shouted in happy excitement. They all leaped in joy that their heroes had won.

* * *

Ultraman turned to Ultraseven, who also turned. Ultraman reached out a hand. With little hesitance, Ultraseven took the hand and shook it. They stepped apart and looked into the sky before leaping into the air and flying away.

* * *

The Science Patrol watched as the two giants flew out of sight.

Reilly lifted himself off Janson's shoulder. "Guess we have two big allies helping us now."

"If the monsters are as tough as Zetton," said Donahue, "then we're going to need it."

Janson watched he sky until both heroes vanished. Her eyes then turned to the road, where she was surprised to see two people walking towards them. As they got closer the others noticed them as well. They all smiled in surprise when they realized who one of those men was.

"Shundou!" exclaimed Reilly as he ran to his friend.

Usagi smiled warmly as his team came to greet him. Beside him was a familiar blond haired Asian man with a dark coat. The Science Patrol all gathered around him and spoke in tandem. He couldn't understand what was being said, but he knew they were happy.

Hayata walked up to Usagi. "I hope you have a good excuse for disappearing these past couple of days Shundou-kun," he said mildly.

"I'm afraid that's my fault," said the stranger. "I found Usagi here passed out in the road. When I couldn't wake him, I took him to my house. The guy slept the whole time. When he finally did wake up, the monster was attacking and all hell was breaking loose. We saw your ship crash here and Usagi wanted to see if you were okay."

"If we're okay?" asked Reilly, looking at his friend. "We were worried if you were okay."

"Sorry to worry you guys," Usagi said. "I would've called but I was passed out."

"If you don't mind a civilian's opinion," said the man, "I think this kid deserves a little down time. He probably works too hard and could use the down time."

"I agree," said Xander, who walked up to the unknown man. "I think I'll set it up so the whole Science Patrol gets some downtime. You've all earned it."

The team showed excitement at the idea of R&R.

Xander turned to the young man. "I think compensation is in order for you as well," he said. "You did manage to help our young Mr. Shundou out in a dire situation."

"That's alright," he replied. "Though I was hoping to enlist. It's why I moved to the capital in the first place."

Xander smiled knowingly. "I'm sure you'll make a fine soldier, Mr.…"

"Ryo sir," he replied. "Moroboshi Ryo."

* * *

"Well, that certainly didn't turn out as predicted," said Corbin calmly as he watched the screen. The screen showed Zetton's defeat and the destruction of the Zetton Spore. "We'll have to work that out in the next prototype."

There was a loud banging at the lab door and all the technicians turned to it. The door opened to a very enraged Vice-Minister. He walked right up to Corbin.

"CORBIN!" He shouted. "Your precious Z-10 failed, twice! This is unacceptable!"

"Vice-Minister," Corbin said calmly. "I assure you, the next prototype will finish the job."

"The next one?!" The man exclaimed. "You think I would waste the government's budget on another failure?!"

"If we all thought like that," said Corbin with a grin, "science would never progress."

Graham grabbed the scientist's collar and shook him angrily. Corbin remained stoic. "To hell with science damn it!" He told the man. "You have wasted to much of our time! I'm going to see to it that your life from now on is a living hell! You are going to wish you were dead when I'm done with you! Do you here me?!"

Suddenly, there was a sound of slicing. The minister gasped. He looked down and saw that a dark-green pincer had pierced his stomach. The claw was attached to Corbin's arm. The minister looked at Corbin in fear.

"Dead?" Corbin asked with a mocking smirk. "You mean like you're about to be?"

Corbin lifted the man into the air with ease, then tossed him into a wall. The Vice-Minister gasped in pain and choked on his own blood before falling dead to the floor. Corbin flexed his pincer before it reverted back into a human arm. He casually grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from his arm.

He sighed. "You humans are so irritating. Look what you forced me to do. Dirtied my beautiful claw your filthy human blood." He held out the towel and one of the techs took it and disposed of it. "Remove that refuse from my sight."

"As you command, Prime Minister Kour'Ban," replied one of the men.

The late Prime Minister's corpse was dragged from the room.

"The Queen will be most unhappy," He said. "He was one of her favorite toys. She loved how he garnered the hatred of his fellow men." He turned casually. "Ah well, she'll probably forgive my little outburst."

He found himself alone in the Lab. He stood watching an image of the Ultras on the monitor. He smirked.

"If those fools only knew," he said. "Perhaps soon they will know; our old adversaries."

He began to laugh. It started softly at first, then he laughed louder and louder. His laugh began to deepen in tone. It became like a sound completely not human. His form slowly changed, becoming taller, leaner, with glowing red eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha Ha Ha Ha Ha HA **HA** **Huh HUH **_**HUH HAH HAH HUH HUH!"**_

* * *

Usagi walked into his house. Instantly Erica wrapped him up into a hug. As soon as she pulled back enough, they joined lips in a passionate kiss. When they stopped, Usagi's mother happily joined in the embrace. Usagi held his mother happily as she kissed his cheek. Usagi looked and saw that Erica's uncle was also in the room. He held up a hand which Usagi gladly clasped. They all enjoyed the moment of reunion together.

* * *

A short time after their R&R had ended, the team met in the conference room. After a few minutes, the door opened. Everyone was shocked to see Moroboshi Ryo on the other side in a VICTORY uniform. He saluted the captain and explained that he was now a member of the Science Patrol. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically. Usagi walked up to his new partner and the two shared a hearty handshake. In their eyes they could see each other's Ultra forms also shaking hands.

This was the start of a new chapter in the war for Earth.

THE END!!!!!!

OH MY GOD!

I Finished!

Alright granted it's just a small segment of a larger story but… YAHOO!

Alright, I have ideas for future episodes, but I'd like feedback. Either list in reviews or send a PM for monsters you'd like to see or ideas for monsters. Appreciate it if you could.

READ AND REAVIEW!


End file.
